1. Field
This invention is directed to a truck or other vehicle utility box or other such container for carrying tools, equipment, machine parts or other such items, which container is moveable side-to front-to side of a cargo bay, e.g., of a pick-up truck cargo bed with minimal bed encroachment and with maximum ease of container usage.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, truck utility boxes have shown limited utility in that they have either been affixed to the front or side of a truck bed or have been pivotally mounted on a fixed pivot as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,128, whereby the front or the selected side location of the box is not, in many instances, a convenient one for the user to access.
The present invention markedly enhances the utility of such boxes by allowing the user to easily move the box, regardless of its weight, to a more accessible location within the truck cargo area.